


I Think I'm Catching Feelings

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Brief Dean/Lisa - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No under age stuff, Top Dean, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: When the Junior Class President is asked to show the new kid around, Dean had no idea that he'd met his best friend. When Castiel Novak said good bye and watched his best friend's image get smaller in the distance from his brother's car, he had resigned himself to let go no matter how much it hurt.Seventeen years later, life happens and the two best friends are now reunited but how have their feelings changed?





	I Think I'm Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double entry for those of you who are members of All Things Destiel & Cockles and The Destiel Morning Porn Club. 
> 
> Special thank you to Pherryt and Samikitten for looking at this for me.
> 
> Also the title is a song lyric from Eden's song "Sex". I'm not saying you should listen to it, but you probably should.

When the rumor spread like wildfire that there was a new kid at the school, Dean was anxious to see who it was. In homeroom, the stories were interesting. Apparently if you pieced the bits together the new kid looked like the love child of a politician and a priest, with his  perfectly creased pants, starched shirt, suspenders and tie. Not to mention he had the most dreamiest eyes ever. 

Or at least that was according to Meg the cheerleader. 

Halfway through homeroom, Dean got called to Principle Adler’s office, where he got to meet the new kids,  _ yes kids _ , face to face. Twin boys and their adopted sister.

Jimmy and Castiel Novak, couldn’t have been too completely different boys. Jimmy looked as if he had walked out of the Seattle grunge scene with his black t-shirt, ripped jeans and a flannel tied around his waist. His dark hair looked like he didn’t own a brush and he winked at Dean as they were introduced. He was also vocal, not afraid to ask the hard hitting questions, such as whether or not Amelia Everett, who was an office aide during her free period, had a boyfriend or not.

The other brother, Castiel, was slightly taller and apparently the one who was making waves in the school. He was quiet, with a gentle smile, and a deeper voice than his brother. His eyes were actually breathtaking, reminding Dean of the blue oceans he’s only seen pictures of in exotic places like Tahiti. Castiel hugged his books to his chest as if they were a shield, another difference he noticed between the twins. Unlike his brother, his hair was shorter and well combed as if he was prepared for a modeling gig or something.

Their adopted sister, Anna Milton, wasn’t spared from the looks department either. A slim frame with curvy hips, she was petite, a warm smile and doe like chocolate brown eyes that seemed to contrast with her long red hair. She was dressed somewhere in the middle of the two extremes the twins had set, form fitting jeans, with a sensible blush pink blouse and jean jacket. 

Once Charlie Bradbury and Michael Angelo came to Principal Adler’s office and introductions were made, everyone split up in pairs. Charlie took Jimmy to the computer sciences class they had next, Michael escorted Anna to language studies, and Dean led Castiel to their Government and Politics class.

As they walked they talked about anything and everything. Dean learned that their aunt had taken them in after their father went on a retreat to ‘find himself’, making the kids late enrollees in their junior year. Castiel was the older of the twins, by a whole fifteen minutes, in which he loved to tease Jimmy about. Anna was adopted into the family shortly after her parents died in an accident and just before the Novak boys lost their mother to a battle with cancer. 

Dean sympathized with Castiel, telling him about losing his own mother at a young age to a fire. He also told Castiel about his little brother Sam and how if it weren’t for their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, he’s not sure what would have happened with him and Sam over the years. 

When Castiel teased Dean about having to “schlep the new kid around,” the sound of Dean’s laugh in response was music to Castiel’s ears. He loved the way Dean looked and sounded with the laugh. He had never thought of another boy that way, but the class president, captain of both the wrestling and football teams, had captivated him.

Over time, Dean and Cas became fast friends. Often times, Castiel could be found in the bleachers at the wrestling practices, completing his homework, or cheering Dean on during a game with Dean’s family and friends.

Castiel quickly became involved with the student union and offered to help be Dean’s campaign manager for Class President for the graduating class of 2000. Dean readily accepted and laughed when Castiel nearly knocked him off his feet.

In the summer of 99, Dean, Castiel, Jimmy and Amelia, piled into Dean’s ‘67 Impala and headed to California. They had spent two months laughing, playing and splashing in the sun. Again Castiel found himself enamored at Dean. This time it was the way his skin would glow from a day in the sun, golden with fresh spots of freckles littered in a pattern that only the angels would understand. He also loved the way Dean’s green eyes shone brightly with his carefree smile.

Dean couldn’t remember a time without his brother that he ever felt so happy or carefree then he did that summer. Lazy days at the beach, riding the waves on boogie boards, or fishing off the pier. Even helping Castiel prank his brother who was constantly attached to Amelia. The spending of evenings catching a movie or even hanging out in their hotel room, laughing at the horrible movies that ran early in the mornings. It was apparent that he and Cas had a bond, one he hoped to have for as long as he walked the Earth.

Summer, as it does, turned to Fall and their senior year was in full swing. While Dean was on the field practicing with the football team, Castiel was in the stands, as always, either taking pictures for the yearbook and school newsletter, working on his homework or tutoring an underclassmen. No matter how busy the friends were, they always found time to hang out during the weekends. 

Fall became Winter and Dean was vibrating with excitement. Castiel had never felt the appeal for the holidays, but Dean’s enthusiasm was contagious. Before he knew it, he was keeping up with Dean in planning family festivities and shopping. Dean had even showed him a few tricks to wrapping gifts that didn’t look like a blind man had done it.

Dean had planned a Christmas party for all of their friends to attend. Naturally he had to sit through a lecture about underage drinking, drugs, and unprotected sex. He had heard the latter before, but it being Sam’s first formal “talk” on the matter with Ellen and Bobby, he was forced to hear it again. At least the Winchester brothers didn’t have to go through it alone as Castiel got caught in the crossfire.

It wasn’t until Ellen pointed out that even if they were going to give head or have anal sex, they should use a condom - just to be safe - that Dean started to pay attention. Dean could have sworn he was about to catch fire from the embarrassment on his face and Castiel most likely had broke his neck with the force in which it popped up. 

“We’re not gay!” they both countered. But neither couldn’t help the way their heart sank a little. 

When the Christmas party came, the Singer-Harvelle-Winchester house was alive. Kids from school crowded the place with laughter and chatter. Everyone was impressed with the decorations and food. Castiel was blown away that Dean had done this every year since he was twelve. He, himself, had never been a part of something as joyus as this and he was happy to be there. 

As tradition, when the crowd started to wind down, Dean and his collection of friends changed into pajamas and grabbed spots around the basement floor and couches to prepare for their annual Christmas movie marathon. When he came downstairs with his arms full of the movie treat bags Ellen made, he winked at Castiel and laughed at their matching batman pajama bottoms. 

Once Dean had passed out the bags, each personalized with everyone’s favorite movie snack, he gave Sam the word and settled in the papasan chair with Castiel. Castiel smiled, moving himself to give Dean room and offering a red vine. Dean gladly accepted it, laughing as Castiel cheekily throws his legs over Dean’s lap. Dean placed a throw blanket over them and settles into the movie, next to his best friend. 

By the time they’ve made it through movie three,  _ A Christmas Story _ , and Ralphie is asking Santa for his Red Ryder BB gun, nearly everyone else but Dean and Cas are asleep. Dean craned his neck to look around a the rounded edges of their chair and chuckled.

“Suckers didn’t even make it to midnight,” he said softly to Castiel. 

Castiel smiled and looked at his best friend. “This is nice.”

Dean nodded, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Castiel’s eyes look to his lips in the low light of the movie. “Thanks for coming, Cas.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Castiel wanted to kiss Dean but wasn’t sure if it was okay. He had started to feel something for his friend, though he hadn’t been sure what to label it. But he did know that when he had kissed Meg at the winter formal, he caught himself wondering what it would have felt like to have Dean’s full lips pressed to his instead of the overly glossed lips of Meg’s.

Dean was feeling something similar for Castiel. Often times he would catch himself thinking how adorable Cas looked doing something, or how his body would react to a smile or touch. He had no idea what was going on, but the thought of finding out both thrilled and scared him. If he were to make a move, would Castiel accept it and respond in kind? Or would he lose the closest friend he’s ever had, aside from Sammy?

“Dean?” Cas said softly, taking Dean from his thoughts. It’s only then that he realized that he had been staring at Cas.

“Hmm?”

“I can hear the cogs in your brain straining,” he teased. “Don’t kill the hamster in there.”

Dean couldn’t help but retaliate by tickling his friend. This was a common game between the two. When one was over thinking or over stressing, the other would tease them until either a wrestling match or tickle fight started. Usually Castiel won the wrestling matches, despite Dean being Varsity Captain. Dean’s reflexes, however were quicker in tickling and he usually had Castiel giggling and crying for mercy before too long.

This time, after a round of giggling on Castiel’s part and taunting from Dean, neither boy had called mercy. In fact slowly the laughter died off, breaths coming out in short pants as both realized their position. Dean was firmly between Castiel’s thighs, his hand under Castiel’s shirt and resting just above his hip. Castiel’s left leg was wrapped around Dean’s right, as if to hold him in place, while one hand pushed against his shoulder and the other wrapped around Dean’s bicep. Their faces were so close that Dean’s forehead nearly touched Castiel’s.

Castiel’s heart thudded against his ribcage, whether it was from Dean’s proximity or their activity just moments ago, he wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he was pretty sure Dean could not only feel it, but hear it as well. He wanted Dean to kiss him. He wanted to taste him and had finally accepted the fact that he might be attracted to his best friend just before he noticed Dean coming closer.

When Dean saw Cas’s blue eyes flutter closed he didn’t hold back anymore. He swooped in, his lips claiming Castiel’s. Castiel’s hand traveled from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as the hand Dean had at Castiel’s side wrapped around him. Dean could feel the hesitation in the flick of Castiel’s tongue against the seam of his lips and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Castiel whimpered when Dean repositioned himself, his lower body rolling against Cas’ causing waves of pleasure as Dean nipped at his bottom lip, making him gasp. Dean took advantage of it and gave Castiel what he was asking for earlier. Their tongues met and suddenly the playful kiss became more heated. Tongues, teeth, whimpers and moans. Both boys are in a special bliss and happily continue to make out until they are light headed, breaking apart for air. They get more comfortable in the overstuffed circle, having crashed in the same chair many times before, so they know the best way to sleep in it. Once settled, Dean holding Cas in his arms as their legs tangle together, they continue to exchange sleepy kisses and giggles, riding out the high they are both feeling until sleep takes them.

What had started off as a simple break in their own self control, turns into a pattern. Almost as if neither one can resist the taste of the other, they find themselves making out nearly every time they are alone together. Each time getting bolder and bolder, exploring with touches and lips on each other’s skin.

By the time Spring rolled around, the boys are nearly engaging in a completely physical relationship. There are rumors around school: some have convinced themselves that Dean and Cas were secretly dating, while others speculated that Dean is seeing someone outside of school, or perhaps it was Cas. 

As Castiel’s nineteenth birthday approached, he realized that he has fallen for his friend. He wants to have it all with Dean: the friendship, the emotional and physical connection. He just can’t find it in himself to say how he feels and doesn’t want to risk what they have. So he kept quiet, giving Dean anything he wants.

Little did he know, Dean was in the same boat. He wanted everything that came with being exclusive with someone. After all, he and Cas are pretty much there, but without the declaration of love. While he’s still adamant that he is not gay, he will admit that he is  _ very _ attracted to Castiel. Very,  _ very _ attracted to him.

That’s why when they finally do cross the line and become intimate together, neither one is really surprised nor do they fight it. It felt natural to have each other in the most carnal of ways. Once the awkwardness of virgin sex, at least in Castiel’s case, was broached and tossed out the window, trysts together became a more frequent thing. And with each moment they spent together, studying, playing, or embraced in each other's arms, the deeper they were falling. 

Before they knew it, graduation was upon them. Cas was accepted to the University of Chicago, Dean to Texas A&M. Both boys were happy for their friend, excited to see where their futures would take them, but also desperately trying to squelch the broken hearts that laid within. Even as the two boys stood side by side in matching blue caps and gowns, grinning like fools, an arm tossed over each other’s shoulders as they posed with their diplomas - it was obvious they were fighting something back to those that knew them. 

On the eve before each were set to leave for college, they spent the night together. Camping out under the stars, the warm summer breeze was cool on their damp, sweaty skin. The movement of their hips as Dean thrust deeper inside Cas, moving together like a dance that only they perfected. Dean’s palms against Castiel’s as held their hands above his head. Castiel moaned Dean’s name, broken between pants of air or cries of pleasure as Dean found the right angle. Even after the two came, they stayed connected, refusing to let go and as sleep overtook them, Castiel placed a kiss to Dean’s chest, right where his heart was and whispered that he loved him.

Watching Castiel leave with Jimmy the following morning was the hardest thing Dean had ever done. It hurt more to watch him leave than it had when he broke his nose in a fight with Alistair. At least with that, once it healed, it no longer hurt. This pain, however, the pain of loving and losing was far greater than anything Dean had ever experienced. 

Despite promises to call every day and write every month, faster than either man thought, the communication dropped. It quickly went from everyday to once a week as their schedules never meshed. Eventually their skype calls once a week became a monthly thing, to nothing. In the blink of an eye, graduation was once again upon them.

Dean decided to go back home after his graduation. He wanted to help Bobby out at the yard and knew he could get a part time job at the emergency vet clinic since they had a hard time keeping vet techs at night.

Castiel decided to further his education and moved on to medical school. Dean had heard a bit of how Castiel was doing from both Sam and Jimmy, happy to know that Cas was doing what he always wanted to do, save people. Last update that he had gotten from Jimmy, Cas had completed his residency and was considering a speciality in either cardiology or pediatrics. He was on the fence about which.

For Castiel, Sam was the only one to get updates from and that was only if Castiel asked. He had confessed to the youngest Winchester how he felt about Dean when Sam had visited him for a campus tour and Sam, being the dear friend that he was, promised to keep Cas’ secret. Castiel was happy for Dean, but heartbroken when he had heard that Dean was engaged and soon to be a father. A part of him had hoped that it would be him that Dean would vow to love in sickness and in health, to have a family with. Apparently a dream that was clearly one sided. Castiel had resigned himself to be Dean’s experimental phase. He would never forget it, nor would he ever regret it - even if Dean did.

When Castiel got the call from Sam, asking him to come home to be at his wedding, he jumped at the chance. After all, it had been seventeen years since he had been home and he was excited to see Sam take the next step of his life. He told Sam once that he had always been like a little brother to him and was honored when Sam reciprocated that feeling and asked him to be a groomsman.

Dean was nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. Sam had told him that Cas was coming home and would be in the wedding but Dean didn’t know what to expect. How much had Cas changed from the boy he fell in love with. For Dean, some of his changes were more physical than others. He still had the freckles and the cropped hair. But the hair was darker now, the freckles brought attention to the creases around his eyes. And while yes, he still could bench press, he had a tiny bit of a gut, the kind that came with age. The more he thought about his physical self, the more he worried if Castiel would hate what he saw. 

Dean wasn’t naive enough to think that Castiel had not changed physically. He knew the man had too, after all he would be thirty-six now. As much as Dean would have loved for him to stay the same, bright eyed, innocent boy he knew, he was also curious to see how the years and his chosen career path had changed him.

Castiel smiled when he saw the familiar dirt road that led to Bobby and Ellen’s home. His brother Jimmy and niece Claire chattered happily, sharing stories with him, catching him up. As they pulled up closer to the main house, Castiel caught a glimpse of shining black. His heart sped up, knowing before it comes into view that it’s Baby in all her glory.

“He kept her,” he said in wonder as Jimmy drives past the car. 

Jimmy laughed. “Of course he did. I don’t think that was something Lisa could ever attempt to get in the divorce.” Castiel frowned at that but said nothing. He knew, of course, that Dean’s marriage had fallen apart almost as quickly as it had begun and that the child was not his. He didn't know the specifics as Sam had said it wasn't his story to tell and Castiel respected Sam's stance and loyalty to Dean.

Excitement bubbled over when they pulled up to the barn behind Bobby’s house on the outer edge of the property. A handmade sign was strung just above the doors with the words “Jess & Sam - Forever begins now!”. A drape of burgundy and gold fabric outlined the doors, tied back by twine and lace. Twinkle lights were strung from poles to the roof of the barn, creating an aerial runway of lights in the fading sunlight. Stacks of hay were positioned outside, arranged in what looked like pews for an outdoor church. Castiel could clearly see that someone was in the process of getting things set up for the ceremony. Laughter erupted from inside the barn, carrying over the music and voices, sending a shiver and sense of longing through him. He’d recognize that sound anywhere.

Dean laughed as Sam’s fiancee tried to teach him how to dance to the song currently blasting through the sound system he and Charlie installed that morning. He normally avoided country music like it was the plague but the bride insisted on it and like the best brother-in-law he could be, he made sure to include it in tonight's playlist. 

Dean looked around the barn, pride swelling in his chest that the vision the bride gave him is starting to come alive. He was honored that instead of forking money over to a wedding planner, Jess wanted Dean’s help. Apparently Sam bragged about the parties and events that Dean had planned and she wanted him to handle everything. And he had. From the minute Sam and Jess got engaged, Dean was on the phone with Jess, looking over picture ideas and pricing for venues. When she explained that she was from the rural area of central California and felt herself to be a ‘cowgirl that could surf’ he knew that she would love the idea of something rustic.

She had tried looking at places in California and Sam would make a face at all of it. Clearly he was trying his hardest to get them home in South Dakota, to where they grew up but didn’t want to take the plans from his bride. When they had come home last year for Thanksgiving, Dean had set up a romantic table in the middle of the barn. He had strung up twinkle lights and hung flower arrangements near the support beams in the center. His original intention was to just give them something they could look back at fondly. Dean had no idea that he would sell Jess on the idea of having their wedding here. 

“Cas!” Sam shouted as two men and a teenager walked in. Dean looked over to them. He recognized Jimmy and Claire instantly as they still lived here in town. In fact, Jimmy was now Bobby’s accountant for the shop. Dean smiled as Claire pulled her father out to dance with Sam and Jess, leaving the third person standing awkwardly in the entry way. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Charlie said softly, shoving Dean’s shoulder with her own. He looked down at the redhead who smiled up at him. “You always said he was the one that got away.”

Dean nodded and jumped off the platform he was standing on. That was where the wedding party would be sitting for dinner tomorrow and he and Charlie were putting the last bit of lighting up for the stage.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. He’d been in the barn before, in fact he had been in it several times with Dean. He remembered many nights where the two of them would lay in each other's arms talking about their futures from the very spot Sam was twirling his blonde dance partner. 

The barn was in the process of being transformed. The inside wood looked as if it had been re-sanded and stained to give it a warm reddish tone to it. The support arches, beams, and poles were lined with either white lights or light golden cloth. Circular tables were placed with chairs around them, leaving the center of the floor open for dancing. Hay Bales were transformed to look like little lounge chairs, complete with cloth coverings and throw pillows. 

But that wasn’t what truly took his breath away. It was the man that was slowly coming towards him. The bowlegged gait reminding him of the boy he once knew. His hair was darker and he didn’t have it meticulously styled in the front like he prefered. If anything it was reminding Cas of how it looked after his own fingers carded through the silky strands. Dean had filled out nicely. Broad shoulders, shown off in the sweater he was wearing, his legs still could fill a pair of jeans nicely. And Castiel had to admit, he did like the addition of goatee.

Dean’s steps faltered when the man started to head towards him. The confident stride of the man was the only thing that clued Dean into it being Cas. His broad shoulders and biceps, so thick that they threatened to come out of the denim over shirt he wore, the same man who’s thick hips and thighs made the jeans on his legs seem illegal to wear.  _ Fuck me _ , Dean whispered in his head when the blue eyes he longed for finally looked at him. Castiel, had always been ridiculously attractive to Dean, but to see him now, when they’re in their thirties and done growing… Dean had to shake his head at his own thoughts. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted warmly. His voice was deeper than Dean remembered but it still affected him just like it had when they were younger.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean reached out, thankful that Castiel allowed himself to be enclosed in Dean’s arms.  _ After all these years, he still fit perfectly _ . 

With Castiel’s head on Dean’s shoulder, Cas tightened his hold around the man’s waist, who breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel could see Sam behind Dean giving him a thumbs up along with Jimmy and a few others that Castiel didn’t really know. 

Dean pulled back first. “Can we talk?” he asked softly and Castiel nodded. Dean turned back to Sam who suddenly looked very interested at the floor. “Sammy!” Dean called out.

“Yeah?”

“I need to get something from the car. Cas is coming with me. We’ll be back.” Castiel ignored the fluttering in his stomach at the mention of going to baby.

Sam acknowledged him before turning his attention to Claire who was demanding a dance with her Uncle Sasquatch.

When Dean’s attention was back on Castiel, he motioned for Dean to lead the way. They walked in silence. Their steps in perfect sync as their arms brushed against each other, sending little bolts of electricity through their bodies. 

Castiel tried to ask Dean how he had been but was answered in short. Non committal answers. It was frustrating Cas that he was being like this. 

“You know,” Castiel finally said as they reached Baby. “If you didn’t want to talk to me, you could have said so.”

Dean stopped and looked at him, a look that Castiel couldn’t name as Dean shook his head.

“I tried to forget you,” he finally said, moving to lean against Baby. “The last couple of letters you sent. You talked about all of your new friends and how happy you were.” Dean picked at his nail, avoiding Castiel’s eyes. “I thought it was easier to tell you I was too busy at school to keep up with the letters and just let you go. Not that you were mine to begin with. I was just too prideful to admit that I was in love with you.”

“Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “I tried to tell you so many times in high school too. That I loved you. That I didn’t want anyone but you, Cas.” He looked up and Castiel could see the sincerity in his tear filled eyes. “But every time I tried to say it, it would get caught in my throat and I couldn’t. And that night we swore we weren’t going to fuck any more. That we were just going to be friends-”

“I cried myself to sleep in Jimmy’s bed that night,” Cas admitted. He could see the shocked look in Dean’s face. “I know I’m the one that suggested it. But that was because I didn’t want to be a fuck buddy anymore. We were so close to graduation and I would have gone to Texas A&M with you, had you asked, at that point. I wanted you so bad that it hurt but I thought I was the only one who wanted more.”

“I cried too,” Dean admitted. “At first, Sam didn’t know what to do, so he called me a jerk and told me to stop being a girl. But he knew. He’s known all this time I was in love with my best friend.”

“But you moved on. I heard you had a family.” Dean shook his head at Castiel’s words.

“Lisa and me, we’re better as friends. And now she has a chance to be with Ben’s father, I won’t stand in the way. Even she knew my heart would never belong to her.”

“The only sex I’ve had in seventeen years is with my hand.” Cas blurted out. Dean gave a startled laugh which made Castiel smile shyly.

“Seriously?” When Cas nodded, Dean licked his lip and watched him. “But you love sex,” he countered.

Castiel shrugged. “I loved sex  _ with  _ you.” Dean watched as he moved to lean against Baby with him. Castiel’s shoulder brushed against Dean’s and Dean clenched his fingers into a fist to keep from reaching out. 

Castiel let out a shaky laugh. “Honestly, if you weren’t a part of it, I didn’t want it or do it.”

That got Dean’s attention. “What the hell? What’s that mean?”

“Well, you’re the last person I had sex with. I’ve kissed one other person and it was a horrible experience, clearly you ruined me for that. Watching movies or tv doesn’t hold the same appeal without you telling me to ‘shut my face’ when I point out the inconsistencies or inaccuracies. I also miss your sense of humor making up stories that were far more interesting than what the writers came up, so that pastime is horrible now. I hate sleeping alone, but won’t sleep when someone’s there. I’m surprised I finished medical school on the lack of sleep I’ve gotten.”

“Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean didn’t answer with words, he pulled Cas to him by his shirt. Cas made a startled noise when their lips pressed together but quickly got with the program, his hands working their way under Dean’s sweater and his mouth opening up for Dean without hesitation. The taste and feel of Castiel’s mouth is like home for Dean and he moaned appreciatively, the feel of Cas’ body against him foreign but familiar.

Dean moved his lips along Cas’ jaw, teeth scraping against the stubble. His hands tangle in Cas’ hair, tugging the long strands, moaning as Cas’ own long fingers brushed along the swell of his ass under his jeans. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas gasped when Dean ground his hips against Cas, their hardening dicks rubbing against each other through the denim of their pants.

“God yes,” Dean responded in kind. “Want you, Cas.”

Quicker than either of them imagined, they stripped off their clothes and found themselves in the backseat of Baby. Dean dug lube out of the glovebox, blushing at Cas’ teasing. The teasing was returned in kind when Cas pulled a condom out of his own wallet, but soon all the teasing stopped as soon as the click of the bottle is heard. 

Dean looked at the man in front of him, Cas on his knees, one hand braced on the door, the other on the seat as he fucked himself in tandem with Dean’s fingers. Dean had forgotten how good Castiel sounded in the throws of passion, how hot it was to hear him beg Dean to go faster, to fill him, stretch him, fuck him.

Castiel whined and whimpered when Dean pulled his fingers from him. He knows what’s coming, he wants it so back that it feels like his whole body is on fire. “Do it fast,” he begged, moaning when the open palm of Dean’s hand made contact with his ass. 

“It’s been seventeen years, Cas. I wanna make this last.” 

“Dean. I love you. You’re a sap. But if you don’t fuck me hard and fast, I’ll take care of myself damn it.”

Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Jesus, Cas. You know I get tingly when you get bossy like that.”

“Dean,” Castiel warned. Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Both men groaned in pleasure when Dean slid in. Cas clenched the arm rest and pushed back, helping Dean to slide in further. When he feels Dean’s thighs against his ass he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. And when Dean pressed kisses all over Castiel’s back, his heart fluttered at the touches. 

Castiel wiggled under Dean, silently letting him know he’s ready for Dean to move. Dean sat himself back up, placing his hands on Castiel’s hips and starting to move slowly, pulling himself out before slamming back in. Cas gasped with each thrust, continuing to push himself against Dean.

“Faster Dean, please.” Cas cried as Dean pushed himself in harder. The needy whine in his voice snaps something in Dean. Castiel’s cock is thick and heavy, bouncing with their movements as it leaked on the seat.

The windows are fogged and both men are drenched in sweat, pants and moans punctuating the sounds of their skin slapping together and the squeak of skin on leather. Castiel’s hand slipped from the door, making his head fall to his hands on the seat. Dean’s hand trailed the arch of his spine to tangle his fingers in the dark locks. 

The pain from Dean’s pulling pushed Castiel over the edge, crying out Dean’s name. Dean followed him, his whole body locking him in place as he gripped Cas’ hips tightly, Cas’ name a repeated prayer until his body is limp against him.

Slowly he moved out of Cas, chuckling when the other man whined. “Gotta clean up babe,” Dean explained, pulling the condom off and tying it closed before reaching for his jeans.

Cas is still on all fours, now leaning to the side so that the backseat is holding him up, carefully avoiding his own spunk underneath him. He hummed in pleasure when Dean pressed his lips to the spot he had smacked earlier. 

“Sorry,” Dean said softly, kneading the flesh and peppering it with more kisses. “I left a mark.”

“It’s okay. So did I,” Cas giggled. “On your seat.” He heard Dean groan and the car shifted as he left. Before there’s time for Cas to register that his ass is exposed to the cool Autumn air, Dean is back in the car, reaching around to clean the mess under Cas.

“You know, I think you’re the only one to get cum on my leather seats,” Dean mused.

“Well, next time, blow me and we wouldn’t have this problem,” Cas countered, contorting himself to reach for his clothes over Dean. 

“What? I like the way your ass looks when you present yourself to me like that,” Dean teased with a light smack to Castiel’s plump ass, earning a shocked cry and a glare. Dean laughed and watched Cas shimmy into his jeans and pull his shirt on. He can’t take his eyes off his friend the whole time. 

When blue eyes lock onto his green ones, Dean can’t help but smile. “I missed this,” he said softly. 

Cas snorted, “What, the sex?” he teased. 

Dean shook his head and slid his hand into Castiel’s. “This. Us.”

Castiel gave him a shy smile, the smile he used to give Dean when they were younger. “I missed it too.”

A text alert made Dean sigh. “We should head back.” Castiel nodded and followed Dean out, sliding his shoes on and falling into step with Dean. The silence this time is anything but uncomfortable and Castiel can’t help the smile he gets when Dean gently bumps him and grins at him. As they get to the barn, the noise is louder as more people have come to party. 

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his. “How about we don’t run from it this time and take this a day at a time?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.”

***

Three years later, friends and family gathered around the old barn on the far edge of the property where a cover band pumped out songs from classic rocks bands. Everyone was there to celebrate and share in the fact that Dean and Castiel finally stopped letting the other be the one that got away. Everyone watched as the two grinned like idiots at each other, promising each other forever and beyond. 

And while their friends and family watched them doing things as Mr. and Mr. Winchester for the first time, Dean and Cas only had eyes for each other and the future they were to build together. 


End file.
